El Bugul Noz
by North of the North
Summary: Son tan espantosa que se dice que de vez en cuando un humano morirá al presenciar uno. Mathew encuentra uno en el bosque, y mientras él no muere, esa no es la única sorpresa en su tienda.


**Spanish version of Bugul Noz**

**07 Feb 19**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Son tan espantosa que se dice que de vez en cuando un humano morirá al presenciar uno. Mathew encuentra uno en el bosque, y mientras él no muere, esa no es la única sorpresa en su tienda.**

* * *

**Por lo tanto, me gusta la mitología y esto (abajo) era todo lo que podía encontrar en línea sobre esta criatura y luego esta historia acaba de entrar en mi cabeza mientras yo estaba buscando, así que ahora estoy compartiendo. ¡Disfrutar!**

* * *

**Bugul noz (céltico)-extremadamente feo, pero bueno, espíritu del bosque**

**En las creencias bretona, el Bugul noz "Night Shepherd ") es un espíritu de hadas que vive en los bosques de Bretaña. Él es el último de su clase y se dice que es increíblemente feo, lo que le causa angustia. Su apariencia es tan horrible que incluso los animales del bosque lo evitan, y a veces grita para advertir a los humanos de su acercamiento, para que no los asuste. Aunque no malicioso (de hecho, bastante amable y gentil), siempre está solo por su rostro horrible.**

**Son tan espantosa que se dice que de vez en cuando un humano morirá al presenciar uno.**

**El Bugul noz encuentra una mención en una carta de introducción a una sección del libro "la fe de hadas en los países célticos, " tratar con la fe de hadas en Bretaña. Anatole le Braz, profesor de literatura francesa, Universidad de Rennes, Bretaña, menciona el Bugul noz al autor, Sr. Wentz. En esta mención, el Bugul noz parece menos aterrador en apariencia. En lugar de ser un espíritu que se temía, "cumplir con un oficio beneficioso, en la advertencia de los seres humanos, por su venida, esa noche no se hace para persistente en los campos o en las carreteras, sino para cerrarse a sí mismo en las puertas cerradas y se va a dormir. Este pastor de las sombras sería entonces, tomarlo por completo, una especie de buen pastor. Es para asegurar nuestro descanso y seguridad, para retirarnos de los excesos de trabajo y las trampas de la noche, que nos obliga, ovejas irreflexosas, para volver rápidamente al redil. "**

**Bugul noz:**

**Una fea y repugnante Fey que habita en lo más profundo del bosque bretón. Son tan espantosa que se dice que de vez en cuando un humano morirá al presenciar uno. A pesar de su apariencia, sin embargo, el pobre Bugul noz tiene una naturaleza amable y hospitalaria. Seelie**

* * *

**Resumen: Ivan es un monstruo horrible, destinado a ser rechazado para siempre por los seres humanos, pero un humano llamado Mathew es agradable con él y dice que no tiene miedo. Así que el monstruo lo sigue de vuelta a casa para ver dónde vive y posiblemente ver si puede verlo de nuevo alguna vez.**

* * *

Demasiado tarde, Ivan se dio cuenta de que sus llamadas no habían advertido a los humanos. El olor que había pensado que debía haberse equivocado al oler tan cerca no era un truco. Había un humano, y ese humano estaba ahora justo enfrente de él.

El humano lo miró, ojos de lavanda de ancho y sorprendido.

Sus propios ojos púrpuras encerrados y sostenidos los seres humanos, él también no podía mirar lejos, ni él sabía lo que el siguiente él podría o debe hacer.

Se suponía que debía evitar a los humanos, y nunca dejarlos verlos.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

"Por favor, no tengas miedo", le rogó a la pequeña rubia delante de él.

El hombre visiblemente tragado y susurró, "bien. "

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo difícil que había sido para Ivan escucharlo, también marcó la primera vez que alguien había hablado con él antes, y le hizo sentir cálido en el interior.

Cuando sonrió por eso, el humano dio una sonrisa temblorosa, pero aún así, a cambio.

De alguna manera, a pesar de esta primera reunión algo inestable, esta no fue la primera vez que se reunieron en el bosque en la parte trasera de la casa de Mathew, ni fue la primera vez que hablaron, o pasaron más de unos minutos de asombro de la compañía de los demás.

Después de esto, bueno, incluso se podría decir que se hicieron amigos, a pesar de que eran un poco raro dúo.


End file.
